


Just a little break

by Babii



Category: Ylvis
Genre: Brief Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 06:17:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7965781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babii/pseuds/Babii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bård notices Vegard is a little tense after a recent challenge in hvem kan slå ylvis and decides to help him out during their break</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a little break

It was another day shooting their running show Hvem Kan Slå Ylvis where the brothers were challenged to compete against another insanely athletic person for a sum of money. This time it was against an older, married man named Atle. 

At the moment Vegard was racing to the top of a 12 meter rickety scaffold while only being supported by rope and a ladder. Bård watched him from below along with the host as the two competitors made their first journey to the top. Bård but his lip anxiously as he studied the man in red swiftly climb his ladder. Bård had to admit though, the way the harness hugged his ass made it so distracting for him to really concentrate on anything else. If only he had binoculars, he thought. At this point he didn't really care anymore if his brother won this round, he was just as content watching his tight ass put on a show for him. 

Bård was brought back to reality when their host started cheering when he realized that Vegard won the first round. A smile tugged on his lips and he clapped politely. He couldn't wait for Vegard to come back down so he could have his way with him. But then Bård remembered they had to repeat this two or three more times and he groaned in frustration. Somehow he'd need to ignore the head rushing to his groin.

Once Vegard landed back down safely he wouldn't stop shaking in fear. "I did it, did you see me up there?" Vegard said in a shaky voice as he approached the men. "Yeah you were great," Bård said beaming with pride. He couldn't help but notice how unusually shook Vegard was from this activity, and he wished he could grant him a moment of peace to calm him down.

After returning to the ground after three times, Vegard requested a long commercial break to recollect himself, and an idea dawned on Bård to help him out during their free time.

Once they were back in their dressing room Bård locked the door behind him nonchalantly and approached his shaking brother on the couch and rubbed his back soothingly. "You did really good, even if we didn't win that round." he praised. Vegard sat on the edge and raked his hands through his hair repeatedly. "That was one of the scariest moment in my life, Bård." Vegard muttered as his eyes shot to Bård's. "You were so brave out there, Vegard." he said holding his gaze, his hand staying draped around his shoulder. "So brave, I think I should repay you." he added as he dropped his gaze to his brothers trembling lips. In fact Vegard's whole body trembled, and whether it was from the intense climbing or because Bård had just came considerably closer to his lips, Bård just found them so inviting he couldn't resist. 

"But we only have ten minutes until we go back..." Vegard trailed off in a small voice. "How can i make myself wait any longer when I have to hold myself back every time I get a glimpse of your ass out there." Bård purred in his ear. Vegard bit his lip as his body was compelled to give in to his feelings. His pale cheeks bloomed with a pinkish glow that Bård admired so much whenever he was flushed from any exhilarating activity.

Bård closed the gap and kissed him slowly until he felt Vegard relax in his mouth. Then he dipped down and kissed along his smooth jaw and neck. "We shouldn't.." Vegard tried again, more distracted. "I want to help you relax, Vegard. You're too stressed out right now." Bård whispered against his brother's damp skin. Vegard would have objected further that what they were doing was too risky but the temptation of lust clouded his mind of rational thoughts. 

Vegard finally gave in and closed his eyes list in the feelings Bård was creating. Bård's hands slipped beneath his red shirt and Vegard squirmed as the ticklish fingers caressed the hidden skin beneath before pulling it off for good.

Once Vegard's shirt was off, Bård kneeled on the floor and positioned himself between his thighs. "You're so wonderful." he said admiringly as he lightly stroked Vegard's thighs. Vegard blushed to himself and squirmed, he never did like attention drawn to his thighs. He was always insecure about their thickness but Bård seemed to think otherwise.

He began to massage his tense leg muscles as he trailed kisses along the inside of his thigh. Vegard hummed in approval and melted further into the cushions. Bård's hands found their way to the waistline of his black sweats with a noticeable tent and peeled them away smoothly. He only had less than ten minutes to pleasure his brother and pleasure him he shall. 

Bård eyed the growing bulge that restraining itself through the tight black boxers and he licked his lips before pressing them right on his growing length. Vegard whined lowly and rolled his hips in frustration. Bård looked at the panting man above him and smirked to himself. He barely even touched Vegard and he was already a puddle in front of him. Perhaps he should mess around with him a bit, he thought. 

"What do you want me to do to you Vegard?" Bård asked devilishly while still inches in front of his clothed erection. Vegard avoided eye contact and ran a shaky hand through his dark curls. "I-I want you to suck me." he stuttered as his cheeks flushed more crimson. He always hated when Bård played him like this. Bård's smile grew wider and licked the underside of him while maintaining eye contact like a pro. Vegard moaned lowly and his cock twitched in response. "Suck you where, you're thighs?" Bård said tantalizingly as he dipped down and sucked lightly near his erection and then licking it. "Mmm, I wa-want to fuck your mouth." Vegard answered with his voice thick with lust. "I want to fuck your pretty mouth until you're chocking for air." he admitted. Blood rushed to Bård's own erection as he said it and that was all he needed to hear. Bård ripped away the tight boxers and wrapped his mouth fully along the fully grown cock until he hit the base. There was no time to waste and a heated lust buzzed though the air as the two worked themselves up to their release.

Bård hollowed his cheeks and bobbed up and down his shaft as he massaged his balls with one hand as the other stroked his own erection through his pants. Vegard bit his lips to repress the endless moans from escaping as he twisted his rough hands through the fluffy blond locks. Spit trailed down Bård's chin and dripped down onto his own erection to lubricate his quick pulls. "You're amazing." Vegard groaned and rolled his hips into his tight mouth. 

Vegard's thrusts became more shallow as his shaft hit the back of his brother's throat repeatedly. Bård's eyes blurred with tears and his hips bucked into his hands that were now pulling himself at an uneven pace. Precum coated his fingertips and he knew he was close to the edge, but he needed Vegard to finish before him. Loose strands of hair stuck to his brow as a choked sob rose in his chest. Bård tasted precum in his mouth and knew Vegard was close as well. Vegard's hips fully lifted off the couch and he was now pounding erratically into his salivating mouth. Deep brown eyes met the hooded and teary blue ones one last time before Vegard filled his load deep in his mouth with a choked moan. Watching Vegard cum spiraled Bård over the edge and he came all over his hand and pants as white blurred his vision. 

Once he came down from his high, he licked off the white substance on his hand and kissed along his brother's softening cock. Vegard panted heavily in exhaustion as he watched Bård clean up himself with his talented tongue. 

Vegard pulled him into his lap and kissed his puffy red lips sloppily. Bård chuckled into the kiss, wrapping himself around his brother, and pulled away a few seconds later. "Was it good for you?" he asked breathlessly. "It was amazing, you are amazing." Vegard sighed in content. "Great, because so are you." he giggled. "But we should get ready to go back on, our break is almost over." Vegard reminded. "Oh shit, yeah we should." Bård exclaimed as he retracted his hands and stood up in panic. "Get me some clean pants or even a comb, could you." Bård instructed. Vegard chuckled as he watched the blond run around the dressing room anxiously. "Yeah I got ya." he smiled as he pulled his dirty clothes back on. Vegard couldn't help the content smile on his face as they hurried to return to the inevitable reality behind the locked door.


End file.
